As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often custom configured, and in particular, a user can predefine the capabilities of hardware and software components of an information handling system. Current techniques prepare hard disk drive images in advance of the manufacture of ordered systems so that the manufacturer/provider of the information handling system may load the images prior to shipment of the systems. However, the physical copying and shipment of media containing a desired image is time consuming and susceptible to delivery and media failures. Further, the building and testing of the information handling system with the hard disk drive images may be a labor-intensive task that can increase the cost of manufacturing and decrease efficiency.